Timeless
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: When Olivia was 16, a man asked her to marry him. Her mother ended that but what if they kept meeting up, even to include both of them working SVU? What if one of those meetings left Olivia pregnant? The baby was given up for adoption but years later when their daughter reemerges as a victim, will her presence be enough to drive these timeless lovers together one last time? FO
1. Chapter 1

I own no one but my own people

A/N So this is a new story and yes I know exactly what you're gonna be thinking when you start this story 'Ugh! Not ANOTHER teen/college story! BACK BUTTON!' But this is gonna be different... kind of. The high school/college years are gonna be almost like flashbacks and I PROMISE you'll like it. Have I ever let you down before? So anyway, please read, review, and enjoy. But mainly enjoy. Although the reviews wouldn't be bad either :-)

"_My mother was an English professor. When I was sixteen, I started dating one of her students. He was a senior, he was twenty-one years old. And he asked me to marry him. And I said yes. Because I wanted to get away from my mother. She found out and she told me that if I didn't stop seeing him, that she would have him kicked out of college. And I told her that I was moving out. She was half way through a bottle of vodka and she dropped it. It shattered all over the floor. And then she picked up the jagged edge of the bottle and she came at me, screaming, 'I'll never let anyone else have you..." _

Intoxicated

Columbia University, 1980

Sixteen year old Olivia Benson could not think of a single time other then now when she'd rather be home then anywhere else.

It was storming out, she had left her purse in the college's library meaning she had no cab fare, and she was still five blocks away from faculty housing where she and her mother lived.

Needless to say this wasn't a particularly fun night...

Olivia wrapped her coat around her tighter in a vein attempt to keep out the rain, the heavy drops already saturating her coat and soaking her clothes beneath it.

She had tried calling her mom to come pick her up but there was no answer at the house meaning Serena was probably out at the bar or already passed out at home.

Either way Olivia was left to walk home alone in the cold dark rain with the thunder and lightning crashing down around her.

She had just passed by the Senior housing, private one man dorms, when a car pulled up and rolled it's window down. "Where you going, sweetie?" the driver called out to her.

"Faculty housing!" Olivia had to shout to be heard over the rain. "Can you give me a lift?"

The man shrugged as he reached over and opened up the passenger side door. Olivia beamed at the driver and ran to his car, shutting the door behind her and allowing the heat from the car to wash over her like a warm bath. "Thank you so much," she told the driver with a smile as she put her hands in front of the heater. "I can't begin to tell me how much this means to me."

The man shrugged once more, looking over her soaking wet body. "No problem. Do you wanna give me my payment now or when we get to your house?"

Olivia's face fell as she shook her head. "I left my purse in the library."

The man looked over her face. "That's not what I meant, baby."

"Look, if you give me your address I'll drop some money off to you tomorrow, I promise," Olivia pleaded. She didn't wanna go back out in that rain and at this point she'd be willing to do anything to prevent it.

"Once again that's not the type of payment I was looking for." The man licked his lips as he once again looked her over, his eyes resting far too long on her breasts that had become all but visible thanks to the white T shirt she was wearing. His hand reached over and draped across her shoulders, lightly fingering a damp curl.

Olivia pulled back away from his touch. She would do anything not to go back in the rain. Except that.

"Thanks for the offer but I gotta go," she told him as she grabbed the door handle only to have him reach out and grab her hand. "What's you hurry, Baby?" he purred. "You knew what his car was when you got in. You're really gonna take back your deal?"

Olivia jerked her hand away from his. "No I didn't and there was no deal made," she barked. "Can you just let me out?"

The man searched over her face for a moment before he rolled his eyes and slumped back in his seat. "Get the fuck out of my car."

Olivia rolled her eyes at the rudeness as she got out of the car as fast as she could manage, slamming the door shut behind her. The car sped off with a squeal of rubber on asphalt, spraying her with an ice cold wave of mud and water as it did.

"GOD DAMN IT!" she screeched as the car turned a corner, looking down at her clothes which were not only soaked through with ice cold water but was now dripping in mud.

Angry tears filled her eyes as she sat on the side of the curb and a sob ripped past her throat as she pulled her saturated jacket around her tighter as she began to shiver from the nights frigidness when the rain seemed to stop falling on her for one brief shining moment. She looked up and saw a man holding an umbrella over her.

He was a dark skinned man and had on a black sweatshirt and jeans, a black Mets jacket over his clothes with his hair pulled into a ponytail. He looked to be about twenty one.

"You okay?" the man asked, heavy concern in his tone.

Olivia shook her head, wiping away her tears that refused to cease. "I forgot my purse in the library so I have no cab fare, I'm completely soaked, some asshole I thought was a good Samaritan said I needed to screw him to get a ride, and then he sprayed me with mud when he was driving away."

The man let out a low whistle. "Damn. I'm sorry," he told her, genuinely meaning the apology. "Sounds like you got in a striped car."

Olivia wiped her tears from her eyes. "A what?" she asked, enjoying the temporary dryness he was giving her.

"A striped car." He rolled his eyes as he always did while explaining the stupidity of this new fad. "They've been around for like four months. Guys paint a black stripe on their car door and idiots driving them call themselves 'free' taxi services but how far they drive depends on what you gotta do for them," the man explained. "One mile you gotta let them feel you up, three you give oral, above that you gotta pay with sex."

"That's disgusting."

"Tell me about it. But throwing you out tonight because you didn't wanna put out is just wrong and especially to do it to a Freshman who doesn't know the code yet. "

Olivia, instead of correcting him on the age difference, she was going to be a Junior in High School come September, nodded, making a mental note to look for the stripe before she ever drove with anyone. "Thanks for the warning," she told him with the first smile that had been on her face all night.

He returned the smile. "You're very welcome."

The man wrapped his own jacket around him tighter as he looked up at the building. "Hey, um, do you wanna come upstairs? You can take a hot shower, get into some dry clothes... I promise no payment is necessary," he assured her with a grin.

Olivia bit her lip as she contemplated her options. She didn't know this guy at all and if there was one thing her mother had always preached was never trust strange men but this guy was giving no no weird vibes or anything like that. Plus he just seemed like she could trust him...

She took a deep breath and nodded, looking up at him with a smile. "Sure. I'd like that."

The man held out his hand for her to take and helped her to her feet. "I'm Olivia Benson," she told him as they walked to the building, the guy sacrificing his umbrella for her even though she was already far more soaked then he was.

"Odafin Tutuola," he told her as he unlocked the front door of the building. "Everyone calls me Fin."

Present Day Manhattan

"Annette Molinet, nineteen year old victim, Student at Columbia. She was on her way home from class when she was grabbed off the streets, pulled into a alleyway where she was beaten and raped, she's still unconscious," Olivia explained to Amaro as she and her partner walked down the hospital hallway. "The number on her contact sheet at the school belonged to her mother Arielle Molinet She and her husband are in with her now."

Amaro nodded as he and Olivia walked into the hospital room where Annette, a beautiful young girl with light coffee colored skin was laying down on the bed while a couple in their fifties, both of them with pale skin, the woman with dark blonde hair and the man with fading black, both close to tears as they gripped one anothers hands for dear life, a look of fret and panic deeply etched in their faces as they looked down at their daughters bruised and bloody face.

Olivia paused for a moment as she searched over their faces. Something seemed extremely familiar about the two grief stricken parents to the Detective.

Amaro noticed his partners hesitation and he stopped as well. "You okay?" he asked.

Olivia shook the thought that she knew them from her mind and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's go."

Without another word about her peculiar behavior they continued their walk.

"Mr and Mrs. Molinet?" asked Olivia gently as she and Amaro approached them. The couple stood up from their chairs and the woman's eyes narrowed in confusion as she searched over Olivia's face as did her husbands, the three of them all feeling a strong sense of Degas-voe. Olivia forced the odd feelings away and cleared her throat. "I'm Detective Benson, this is my partner Detective Amaro. We're investigating the attack on your daughter."

"I don't know how this could have happened!" Arielle cried, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Annie knows better then to walk home after dark in this city, she knows what kind of things can happen!"

"This isn't her fault," the older man said gently, placing his hands on his wife's shoulders and giving her a gentle kiss on the side of the head.

"I know that but it doesn't make sense, Jean. She could have called one of us to come pick her up instead of walking!"

"There's a lot of could haves and what ifs in this situation but the important thing now is to answer the Detective's questions so they can find the monster who did this to our daughter."

Arielle took a shuddering breath before she nodded before she sat back down in the chair and took her daughters hand. "Of course. I'm sorry for the emotions but this is my baby girl..."

"It's alright, Mrs. Molinet, we completely understand," Olivia told her gently with a soft smile. "Do you know if she was seeing anybody?"

Arielle shook her head, wiping away her tears. "She just had a bad breakup with a guy she was dating about a year. She walked in his apartment and found him with another woman's legs wrapped around his head and she broke it off. He didn't take it too well, started calling her all hours of the night, harassing her..."

"Do you know his name?"

"Jason Relbats," Jean spat like it was a curse word. "He broke my daughter's heart." He glanced down at the woman lying in the bed and took her hand. "And now he broke her spirit..."

Olivia wrote down the information before she took a deep breath. "Mr. Molinet, you're not her biological father?" she asked, more of a statement then a question.

"Neither of us are. We adopted her," explained Jean. "We tried for years to have a baby but finally a Doctor told us it was impossible. It took another few years but eventually we were approved and then two years later we get a call saying someone was giving Annie up for adoption." He gazed down at the sleeping girl and both Olivia and Amaro saw tears fall from the grown mans eyes. "The first time we saw her we knew this was it. That was our little darling. Notre petit chéri," he said with a soft chuckle.

Olivia's hand stilled when the french phrase reached her ear, a phrase she'd never forget... Amaro noticed the pause and he narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Detective, you okay?"

Olivia's breath hastened and her heart began pounding against her chest as the rest of the room faded until only the girl lying in the hospital bed remained and suddenly, Olivia wasn't sure how on earth she had missed it and didn't realize who she was the moment she walked in the door.

It wasn't until she felt Amaro's strong arms around her did she realize she was halfway to the ground and still dropping. "We need a doctor in here!" Amaro shouted out the door as he held a semi unconscious Olivia in his arms.

"Don't," she groaned as the room slid slowly back into focus, "I'm fine."

"Bull shit, Olivia, you just passed out."

Both Arielle and Jean looked harder at Olivia once more before Jean gasped, throwing his hand over his mouth in shock. "Olivia Benson? Annie's Olivia Benson?"

Olivia looked up at him from her spot in Amaro's arms on the floor and swallowed hard. "Yeah..."

Amaro looked between the now equally stunned older couple and Olivia, his eyes narrowed in confusion. "Liv, you wanna tell me what the hell's going on?"

Olivia closed her eyes and took a shaky breath before she nodded towards the victim still lying unconscious on the bed. "Our newest victim?"

"What about her?"

Olivia closed her eyes as her bottom lip trembled. "I... I gave her up for adoption nineteen years ago..."

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

I own no one but my own people

**Columbia 1980**

"So, let me get this straight," Olivia laughed while she and Fin sat on his couch, her in nothing but his shirt and her underwear while she waited for her clothes to dry. "You actually told Professor Hopkins he needed to, and I quote, 'lose a few pounds and shove his dick into something other then his right hand so he wouldn't be so grouchy?"

Fin shrugged, taking another sip of beer. "He was an ass he had it coming. And I STILL passed with a B + in that class."

"Impressive," Olivia said with a smirk. "That takes real skill."

Fin chuckled and nodded towards the beer in front of her. "You sure you don't want a water or something? You been hitting that bottle pretty hard."

Olivia, who still hadn't told him that she was only sixteen, shrugged. "I'm fine," she said as the cheap biter alcohol ran down her throat. "Trust me, I can drink."

"Nah, you look like you one of those sissy foo foo lightweights who only can handle the wine coolers."

Olivia scoffed as if the rip on her had actually offended her. "I find that very insulting actually."

"Oh do you?"

Olivia nodded, taking another drink of her beer. She found the more she drank, the less bad it tasted. Of course she also began to notice just how attractive her savior for the night was beginning to look the more she drank as well...

"I do and so you're gonna have to make it up to me."

Fin licked his lips, the alcohol beginning to give him a bit of a buzz as well. Of course he had found her incredibly sexy since she walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but his shirt and her black lace panties he had gotten a glance at while she was bent over to get him another drink."And how exactly would I do that?"

Olivia downed the remainder of her third beer before she grabbed the un-opened bottle Fin had gotten so that he wouldn't have to make another trip to the fridge. "Well for one, you can stop pretending that your arm draped over the couch like this is anything but intentional and use it to make a little bit of move."

Fin shook his head, a smile growing on his lips as his hand slid from merely draping over the couch behind her to her actual shoulders, gently running his hand up and down her shoulder. "Better?"

"Mmm hmm. And then." Olivia leaned in, her playful smirk disappearing into a seductive grin. "You can lean in and kiss me before you carry me to your bedroom where you proceed to fuck my brains out."

Fin raised his brow at her. "Are you drunk?"

Olivia took another drink as she shrugged. "Maybe but you still owe me an apology and you have a very willing drunk girl on your couch that wants to be taken advantage by and incredibly sexy and good looking guy like you."

Without waiting for another word she leaned in and brushed her lips against his. Fin allowed her to kiss him for a few moments before he pulled back. "Thanks for the compliment, but that apology I will be more then happy to fulfill when you're sober enough to remember it because when I... _apologize_ to a beautiful woman like you," he licked his lips as he scanned her up and down. "Well lets just say the best night of your life needs to be experienced when you're full aware of everything around you..."

Olivia bit her lip as Fin leaned in and nuzzled her lips. "You're a tease," she said, her words punctured with a soft moan.

"You're sexy so I guess it evens out."

Olivia smiled as he pulled away from her. "Your clothes are probably done," Fin told her as he glanced at his watch. "You wanna go get them out of the dryer?"

Olivia nodded but as she went to stand up, the room began spinning and jerking violently and she promptly fell back down onto the couch.

"Told you you were drunk," he said with a short laugh as Olivia put her hand to her head.

"I'm fine," but the spinning room protested her words adamantly.

Fin chuckled as he nodded. "Sure you are. You wanna stay here while I go down the five flights of stairs to get them?"

"That would be absolutely amazing."

Without another word he left the apartment, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Fifteen minutes later Fin was making his way up the stairs, his hands full of her clothes. When he reached his dorm room again he unlocked and opened the door. When he saw Olivia slumped over the couch with her eyes closed.

Fin chuckled as he shook his head and set her clothes on the chair. "Damn Freshman can't handle their liquor," he muttered as he walked over to her and lifted her up from the couch. He carried her into his bedroom and set her gently down on the bed and covered her up with his blanket.

Once more he leaned over and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. She grumbled softly but she soon fell silent again, the only sounds were her soft breathing.

Fin shook his head once more before he left the room, shutting off the lights and closing the door behind him.

**Present Day**

Amaro's eyes widened as he looked between the teenager on the bed to the older couple to his partner who was still lying on the floor in his arms. "Are... are you... are you serious?"

"No, I decided to make up the fact I gave up a child for adoption who's now a victim of a crime for shits and giggles," Olivia muttered as she stood up from the floor.

Amaro swallowed hard as she took a deep breath and turned towards the couple who appeared just as stunned as Olivia. "Okay, Mr and Mrs Molinet... I um... I'm sorry about what happened to... to Annie." Olivia tried to ignore the cringe as the name fell from her lips. That was not the name she would have chosen. She wasn't really a fan of 'A' names, too common.

"But, uh... I'm gonna get a new set of Detectives, the very best mind you, on... on your daughters case, so um... okay."

Without another word Olivia turned and walked out of the room with Amaro right behind her.

"Jesus Christ, Liv!" Amaro hissed quietly as they walked away from the hospital room. "When were you gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what, that I gave up a child almost nineteen years ago for adoption? You didn't need to know."

"I'm your partner."

"I didn't even tell my old partner and I worked with him for twelve years!" she snapped as she turned towards him. Olivia took a deep breath, glancing around the hospital as if she was afraid of seeing someone from the job listening in. "For the first few months after they took her away I couldn't get though a single day without crying. I didn't wanna forget her but every time I even thought about her, what she looked like, if she liked her new home, what her name was, I wanted to break down in tears. Eventually I realized the best thing to do for me was to just forget her and never mention her, not even to myself. That was the only way I could get through what I did."

Amaro's face fell as he watched Olivia wipe the tears that formed in her eyes. "Liv, I.. I'm sorry," he said with a sigh. "I didn't mean to pry or hurt you."

"Don't," said Olivia with a shuddering breath. "I would have reacted the same way. Hell I got told my old partner was getting a divorce through a lawyer who's client was suing him for sexual harassment and I didn't take it all that well..." She sighed again as she ran her hands over her face. "I just... I gotta get out of here. This is just too much for me."

Amaro nodded. "I gotcha. I'll call Fin and Rollins-."

"No," Olivia blurted out quickly. Amaro raised a brow and Olivia cleared her throat and shook her head. "You're already involved in this case. Call Rollins in, leave Fin out of it. A female victim isn't gonna want two male Detectives."

Amaro eyed her curiously for several moments before he nodded. "I gotcha. I'll stay here until Rollins shows up."

"Thanks, Nick."

"And I promise to take care of her."

Olivia gave him a soft smile before she walked away from her partner. The moment she was out of ear shot she pulled out her cell and called a familiar number.

"_Manhattan SVU, Tutuola."_

"Hey, Fin it's me. Um, look, can you... can you get somewhere private?" she muttered softly. Olivia waited until Fin gave her confirmation that he was locked away softly away from other ears.

Olivia took a deep breath as she dipped into an empty room. "Rollins is gonna get a call in a few minutes, maybe she's already gotten it, about a case, nineteen year old rape victim, found beaten and unconscious in an alley way. You need to stay away from it. We both do. If Cragen asks, just tell him that I'll be there in a little bit to explain."

"_Why, Liv, what's going on?"_

"It's someone... someone we both know personally."

"_Is it Elliot?"_

"No, no, no one like that. Nor is it it his kids or Kathy."

"_So then who is it?"_

"It's..." Olivia took a deep breath before she spoke. "It's our daughter."

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

I own no one but my own people

A/N Check out the new banner for this story made by the AMAZINGLY talented Joyful Tori on here as well as twitter JoyfulTori. HUGE shout out to her for rocking photoshop so amazingly well.

1980 Columbia University

Olivia felt her stomach lurch uncomfortably before her eyes were even open part way.

She jumped out of the bed and squinted her eyes, her mind struggling to remember where she was when her stomach lurched again. "Shit!" she groaned as she looked around the room desperately for something to be sick in. She spotted a tiny wastebasket besides a simple brown desk and she hurried over to it, throwing her head in the basket before all of her liquor she had drank the night before came hurrying back up.

She didn't even notice the door opening or the guy walking into the room until she felt her mass amounts of curls being held back by someone's hands.

"You okay?" Fin asked once Olivia had paused.

"I'm fine," she gasped as he helped her up from the floor. "But if you had a gun it'd be awesome to put me out of my misery.

Fin chuckled as he led her back to his bed. "Don't got that but I got some aspirin if you want some of that."

"Yes please," she groaned as she laid back on the bed. "What time is it anyway?"

"Like seven AM."

Olivia shot out of bed, her eyes wide. "Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. Why, you got an early class?"

Without another word Olivia threw the blankets off of her and sprinted into the living room with Fin following her. "Olivia, you alright?"

"No!" Olivia cried as she stripped herself of his shirt right in the living room and pulled on her bra. "I can't believe I slept this late!"

She pulled on her shirt and jeans and quickly sat down on the couch. "I don't mean to run out like this but I really gotta go!" she told him as fast as she could spit the words out.

"No, no, I feel ya," he told her as he watched her pull on her shoes. "But I was wondering something?"

"What?

"Could I maybe get your number?"

Olivia shook her head as she stood up and grabbed her jacket. "No I don't think so."

"Why not?"

Olivia sighed as she turned towards him. They looked at one another for a few seconds before Fin smiled gently. "It's okay. You don't gotta explain it. Stay away from those striped cars, you hear me? A lot won't be nearly as nice as the guy you met up with last night was."

Fin went to turn towards his room but Olivia went up to him turned him around. He opened his mouth to ask what she was doing when she hugged him tight around then neck. "This is normally where I'd kiss you but I'm all... icky."

"I gotcha," he said with a grin as he embraced her. "Truth be told I'm kind of thanking you for that."

They stayed like that for a few seconds before she pulled away form him. "I'll stop over tonight after class okay? Around five?" she asked in a gentle tone.

Fin smiled and pushed a stray curl from her face. "I'd like that."

Olivia gave him a grin back before she turned and headed out of his Dorm, shutting the door behind her.

xXxXx

It took Olivia twenty minutes on a dead run to get back home. She paused as she leaned against the building, gasping for breath as her heart pounded hard against her ribs. After about five minutes Olivia took a deep breath before she unlocked the door and headed into the building. She rode the elevator up to the fifth floor, feeling her nerves creeping up on her as she walked to her and her moms apartment.

She paused and listened at he door, and breathing a sigh of relief as she heard nothing that indicated her mother was up and about.

Her hands began to sweat as she put the key in the lock and twisted it, shaking as she opened the door and pushed it open.

Olivia glanced around the lavish apartment for a moment, seeing no signs of her mother and slowly stepped into the apartment as quietly as she could. She shut the door behind her, wincing as the door latched behind her.

"Olivia Valarie Benson, come here now."

Olivia cringed as her mothers icy cold tone reached her ears. She swallowed hard as she threw out a whimpering 'okay', and headed for her mothers bedroom, wringing her hands together nervously. The young brunette slowly opened the door and spotted her mother at her vanity putting on her makeup for the day, her blonde hair pulled into a severe bun with her gray green eyes red and bloodshot no matter how much Visene she used.

"Where were you last night?" Serena Benson demanded, not turning from the image in front of the mirror as she curled her lashes.

"I left my purse at the library, I didn't have money for a cab," Olivia told her, a tremble in her voice.

"Where did you stay?"

"I called a friend and they let me stay the night."

"You do not have any friends try again."

Any other sixteen year old would have cried at those words but Olivia was far to used to her mothers harsh truth to be phased by it. "She's new," Olivia lied. "I just met her a few weeks ago."

"You're lying to me, Olivia." Serena casually began applying her blush. "I do not tolerate lying, you know this."

"I'm not lying."

Serena looked behind her at her daughter for a moment before she turned back to her mirror. "You're hung over and you reek of cheap beer, none of which any parent in your school would buy so that their daughters could sneak."

"She bought it herself," said Olivia as her hands began to wring together again. "She has a fake ID."

"Or you met up with some college boy and you let him take advantage of you."

Olivia shook her head. "No."

"Did you bother to at least get his name before you let him fuck you?"

"Mom, will you stop? That's not what happened!"

"Do NOT raise your voice to me, Olivia!" Serena barked making Olivia jump back away from the doorway, her Russian accent shining through more thicker when she would became mad.

Serena took a long drink of something in a clear bottle before she stood up from the chair. Olivia swallowed hard as her mother walked over to her daughter who was fighting every instinct she possessed not to run away from her. They looked at one another for a moment before Serena grabbed her by the arm, her long perfectly painted nails digging into her arms as she dragged her over to the mirror. "Please stop!" Olivia begged as tears began shining in her eyes. "Mom, you're hurting me."

Serena slammed her down in the chair in front of the mirror. "You smell like cheap beer and whatever he was wearing. You fucked him."

"No I didn't and there was no him. You're overreacting," Olivia told her as she tried to pull away from her moms grasp as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Men are bad, Olivia," Serena told her sternly. "They're violent uncontrollable dogs who can't keep it in their pants."

"I know," said Olivia more to agree with the rant she's heard since she was five far more then she actually believes it. "But mom, I didn't screw anyone!"

Serena finally released her arm only to grab her by the face. She twisted Olivia's head so that she was looking in the mirror. "Look at yourself. Do you know why you look so different then me and the rest of my family?"

"Yes, will you just stop!" Olivia begged as more tears fell down her face.

"Do you know why you're here at all?"

"Yes!"

"You are here because a man revealed his true self to me. A man raped me, Olivia, and you are the product of that. He held me down, forced my legs open-."

"Please stop," she pleaded as she let out a sob.

"And he shoved himself into me all because he is a man and he can't help himself because that's what all men do. They hurt women and feel justified simply because of who they are."

"I know!" she cried. "I know all this!"

"All men are evil, you must understand this otherwise they'll hurt you too." Serena turned Olivia towards her and leaned down next to her face. "I am the only person you can trust, my darling," she whispered softly. "I can't trust you because look what you're from but you can trust me. I am the only person who can protect you from the world. I will never let anyone else have you."

Serena leaned in and kissed Olivia's forehead before she pulled away and gave her daughter what Serena considered to be a gentle smile. "You're hung over and you reek of booze. Take the day off, tell your teachers tomorrow that you were sick."

Olivia sniffed and nodded, trying not to wince in pain. Serena's nails were still embedded in her cheeks.

Serena smiled once more before she finally released Olivia who slowly got up from the chair and walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

When Olivia reached her bedroom she promptly shut the door, laid down on the bed, and cried...

Present Day

Olivia hadn't given Fin much of a chance to say anything after she had told them their daughter had resurfaced seeing as how she promptly hung up and phone before she turned it on silent.

The drive back to the precinct was a long one. Even the radio blasting couldn't drown out her thoughts. Did she have a happy life? Did she love her... the couple who adopted her? How did she do in school, what's her college major, was she a trouble maker, did she have sex yet, is she religious, if she does is she a fanatic...?

Olivia tried to block out the questions but they refused to halt. It had been a good six years since she even thought about her daughter, the last time when she had been turned down for adoption. It devastated her to no end and the night she had received the phone call telling her that she wasn't 'prime parent material' Olivia had spent the whole night crying out for her daughter and wondering where she was and if this was her punishment?

She had a chance to be a mother and she threw it away. If she willingly gave up one child, how could they be sure she wasn't gonna do it again?"

The thought brought tears to her eyes as she pulled into the precinct garage. She pulled into her spot and promptly shut off the car and sat there for several moments, letting the tears flow and her mind race.

She felt horrible over the fact that her... that Annie, she cringed at the name, was a victim. It sickened her and angered her that anyone would hurt her. But at he same time, it was all but killing the detective that the feelings weren't as strong as she thought they would have been.

She expected blind rage and fury and wanting to murder the man who did this. Granted she wanted to kill all men who raped but this wasn't that much stronger then her average rapist hate. Olivia had no idea how to feel in this situation. Was she wrong for feeling anything or was she wrong for not feeling enough? It was driving her mad and she couldn't help but wonder if Fin would feel the same way.

Oh God. Fin...

Olivia had no idea how she was gonna face him. What his reaction would be would stun her because she really had no idea what to expect and she would be lying if she said she wasn't a little bit scared. Their past and any aspect of it was completely 110% off the table, this included. They had an unspoken rule that anything about their past was to be unspoken not just to each other but anybody. They had actually become friends, something neither had thought possible after their last meeting before he showed up in the precinct for work.

But this? This would absolutely devastate him. Or she hoped it would. But not really... right?

Olivia groaned as she threw her head back on the seat and groaned. This was going to suck...  
After five minutes which felt like five seconds sitting in the parking garage, she forced herself to take a deep breath and headed into the precinct.

She showed her ID and Badge to the front guard before she rode the elevator up to the floor SVU worked out of. Olivia cringed when it rang telling her that she had reached the correct floor, the floor where Fin was working, and it opened. With one last final deep breath Olivia stepped out of the elevator and onto the main floor.

She swallowed hard as she looked around the precinct, her heart beating so fast she would sear others could hear it. Fin wasn't at his desk which was a good thing. Right?

"Olivia!" a familiar voice barked at her.

And there he was.

Olivia turned towards the voice and almost cringed when she saw Fin storming up to her, a thundering fury in his brown eyes. Without another word he walked up to her, grabbed her by the wrist, and all but pulled her to the filing room where he promptly slammed the door behind them.

"Fin," she began with a sigh. "Let me explain-."

"No!" he shouted at her. "You don't get to call, tell me our fucking daughter is a victim of a rape and beating then hang up on me! That's not how this works!"

"Will you please just calm down?"

"No! No I won't 'calm down' because our daughter is back in our lives, Olivia! After you threw her away nineteen years ago!"

"I didn't throw her away," she told him as she felt her own temper rise.

Fin crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared down at her."What do you call handing her off to two strangers the second she was born?"

"I call it giving her a better life," she snapped. "And they weren't strangers to me, only to you."

"Yeah well forgive me if I didn't wanna be part in handing our kid off because you were too fucking-!"

"Think real hard about your next words, Fin!" she warned with an edge on her voice.

Fin licked his lips as they stood there for what seemed like an eternity. When he didn't say anything Olivia took a deep breath. "I'm not having the same conversation with you I had almost twenty years ago," she said with a sigh. "It's not happening and it's a moot point. I gave her up for adoption, it's done, it's over with. We're gonna talk to Cragen, explain the situation, tell him to keep it private, and when this is over we're going back on the gag order, alright?"

Fin licked his lips and looked like he was just itching to say something more but he shook his head in disdain. "Fine. Just... just tell me one thing?"

Olivia held back a sigh. "What?"

Fin looked down at the ground, and bit his bottom lip as if he was ashamed for asking. "What... what does she look like?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

After a long moment he nodded. Olivia almost smiled. "She's tall and thin and she has your cheek bones, my nose, long really curly hair, a shade or two lighter then you"

Fin couldn't help the smile that graced his face. "She sounds beautiful."

"She is," said Olivia with another grin.

After a moment of awkward silence Fin cleared his throat and nodded towards the door. "You wanna tell Cragen?"

"Not really."

Fin let out a gentle laugh before he reached up and pushed a stray piece of hair from her face. "Come on, Liv. It'll be fine."

Hoping and praying to God he was right Olivia followed, neither realizing just how wrong he actually was going to be...

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

I own no one but my own people

A/N Shout out to 'Liv Cassidy' on for helping me out with the grammatical aspect of this chapter. You rock, babe :-)

**1980 Columbia University**

"Congratulations, you have all succeeded in the impossible. You brought life back to the dead by managing to make Shakespeare roll in his grave with these drabbles you have all written."

Fin rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his desk and glanced at his watch. It was 4:25 and class was ending in five minutes, but if Benson the Bitch, as Serena's students have dubbed her, kept them after merely to scold them; he was gonna be late for meeting with Olivia.

A smile grew on his lips at the thought of her. She was funny, intelligent, clever and sexy. Very sexy. He licked his lips as he thought about all the things he would be doing with her later tonight.

Yes, Fin respected women, and he was fine if she wanted to wait. Olivia was more than a sweet piece of freshman meat, and he would make sure she knew he thought that about her before he tried anything; but he still couldn't help the smirk that appeared when he thought about how he was gonna tear up that sweet little ass of hers.

"Mr. Tutuola, please enlighten me on how your entire class failing this assignment is somehow funny."

Serena's words jerked Fin out of his day dreams, and he raised a defiant brow at the woman standing in front of him. "'Scuse me?"

"I'm in need of some humorous moments after reading these dismal papers. Enlighten me on what was so humorous," she told him with just as much attitude as he had given her.

Fin and Serena stared down at one another as Fin smirked at her. "You really wanna know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I weren't expecting an answer."

Fin shrugged. "Fine. I was thinking about how better life would be if you stopped being a damn bitch all the time."

There was a collective gasp around the lecture hall followed by stifled laughter and hissing whispers about what they had just witnessed. Fin leaned back, triumphant in his chair and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

The two almost seemed to stare one another down for a moment before Serena, surprising the entire lecture hall, merely smirked at the defiant senior. "Mr. Tutuola, stay behind. Everyone else, dismissed."

The whole class all but ran out of the lecture hall leaving the two of them alone in the lecture hall. When the last student had left, Serena clasped her hands in front of her blouse. "You're a senior, correct?"

"Yup."

Serena nodded knowingly. "I teach multiple classes within multiple grade levels. Why is this my first time having you in my class?

Fin shrugged. "Maybe I got lucky."

A slight smile drew her lips up. "Do you find yourself amusing, Mr. Tutuola?"

"Yup. Lemme guess, you don't?"

"I find you, Mr. Tutuola, bordering an ignorance that sickens me to my very core," she spat in an icy tone that sent shudders up his back. Serena leaned in close to his face until their faces were mere inches away. "Just because this is your final semester, does not give you permission to act like a juvenile delinquent. Do you understand me?"

Fin stared back into her eyes, neither one flinching for several moments before he was the first to break. "Yeah. You wanna ease up off me now?"

Serena gave him a frigid smirk as she leaned in closer, sending another shudder down Fin's back. "Dismissed," she whispered.

She slowly leaned back and walked away with a slight sway in her hips. Fin shook his head as he got up from the chair and began to make his way towards the exit. "Oh and, Mr. Tutuola?"

Serena called when Fin grasped the door handle. He paused as Serena walked over to him, her black heels clicking on the polished linoleum floor.

Fin turned and once again she was standing mere inches away. Serena held up a printed paper that had a large red circular "D-" on it and folded it slowly four times before she reached down and slowly put it in his front pocket. She shifted her hand just slightly, allowing her hand to just graze what was in between his legs for several seconds without turning away from his eyes.

Fin swallowed hard as his heart pounded in his chest, neither willing to break each others eye contact. Finally, with another smirk, she pulled her hand out of his pocket. She reached around him and pushed open the door. "Go."

Without another word, she turned and walked away. Fin stood motionless for several moments before he turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Fin didn't stop for nobody as he barreled down the halls. He didn't stop until he reached the outside of the campus. He leaned against the outer wall and shook his head.

Fin wasn't gonna deny that Serena was good looking for an older woman. She had a nice body and was hot if you were into the pale blonde hair type. But she was way too frigid and icy for Fin to even consider getting with her.

"Fucking shit, man," Fin grumbled as he pulled his back pack on over his shoulder. Shaking his head at his professor's, what he deemed insanity, he began making his way towards the senior dorms.

Twenty minutes later he approached the street he lived on and couldn't help but smile at the thought of what awaited him. He turned down his street and as he walked nearer the dorms, he saw someone with thick curly dark hair sitting on the stoop.

He beamed when he got nearer and saw Olivia, looking down the block looking a bit anxious.

"Hey, Girl," Fin called out with a smile, earning the young brunette's attention.

Olivia turned towards him and all anxiousness disappeared and was replaced by a smile. "Hi," she greeted with a grin that lit up her face. She stood up from the stairs and walked down to meet him, smoothing out her skirt and top.

Fin walked up to her and perhaps it was just still residual from his previous encounter but he couldn't help but notice just how warm and inviting Olivia's eyes were; a complete 180 from what he had experienced with Serena.

"You are a sight for sore eyes, Baby," he told her as he pushed a hand into his pocket. "After my last class I need a friendly face."

Olivia laughed as she and Fin made their way up the stairs again to the front door. "Tough class?"

Fin scoffed as he pulled a set of keys out of his jacket and shoved them into the key hole. "Girl, you don't know the half of it. You hear of Benson the Bitch yet?"

Olivia froze for a moment, a flash of fear shining in her eyes before she cleared her throat and followed him into the building. "Yeah. Yeah I have actually. She's uh... she's blonde right? Late thirties?"

"Yeah. Do yourself a favor and never sign up to get a class with her. Even Spitting Stan is better at teaching then her," Fin grumbled. "Bitch is completely out of her damn mind.

Olivia cleared her throat as they made their way up to his apartment. "I... I mean I don't know. She may have like a lot of issues going on, ya know?"

Fin shrugged as he pulled to his keys again. "Maybe. But I just gotta drop off my bag and then we're gonna get going, alright? Movie and dinner good for you?"

"It sounds great," she told him, forcing a smile. Fin returned it as he opened the door and allowed her to go in first before he followed.

"So what are you in the mood for? For romance we got Blue Lagoon, funny we got The Blues Brothers, and for scary we got Friday the Thirteenth."

"I've been wanting to see Friday the Thirteenth but I've been to chicken to go by myself," she admitted with a chuckle.

Fin smiled as he threw his bag down on the couch and dug out his wallet to make sure he had more then enough cash for the cab fare, movies, and dinner afterwards. "Well you're going with me so there ain't shit you gotta be afraid of,"

"Well if I do get scared can I jump into your arms?" she asked with a sly grin.

Fin bit his lip as he looked her over and walked over towards her. "I'm counting on it, Girl," he told her in a smooth tone that sent a delightful shudder down her back.

The young couple smiled at each other for a moment before he wrapped his arm around her waist and headed out of the apartment.

Fin quickly hailed a cab and they were off like a shot.

The whole drive there was filled with mostly Fin talking about school while Olivia listened politely, generally interested in what he had to say. He found it weird though that whenever he would ask her a question about school she would shrug it off or answer so broadly it left more questions then answers.

He finally decided to leave a topic she obviously didn't want to talk about alone and turned it to something else.

"So what do you plan on doing after graduation?" asked Fin as the cab drove nearer to their destination.

"Police academy," Olivia told him without missing a beat. "Be uniform a few years then go into Special Victims Unit."

Fin narrowed his eyes in confusion. "SVU? You don't really hear too many people volunteering for that."

"I know but there's a reason why, I promise."

"And that reason is not something to discuss on a first date?"

Olivia smiled and gave him a curt nod. "Right."

Fin chuckled and nodded pulling her closer to him just so she knew that it didn't deter him. "You're mysterious," he mused with a smile, "I like that."

Olivia blushed slightly s she ave him a grin back. "Thanks. But , uh, what do you wanna do after graduation?"

"The Academy then Narcotics. I grew up on some pretty rough streets and I saw what drugs did to my neighbors and friends... I wanna do my part to stop it."

Olivia nodded in understanding. "That's very noble of you."

"What can I say, I'm a noble guy," he told her with a flash of a flirty grin. Olivia returned it but as she leaned in to kiss him the cab came to a stop outside of the theater.

Fin quickly paid the cabbie and got out, hurrying over to Olivia's side where he opened the door for her. "Good looking AND a gentleman... I must say, I like the combination," said Olivia with a grin as she grabbed Fin's offered hand and got out of the cab.

Fin merely smiled as he led her to the ticket counter where what looked like a heated argument had broken out between the ticket seller and the customers.

"Come on, I'll be seventeen in three months!" one of the customers, a teenager with dark blonde hair cried to the ticket master who was getting more agitated by the second. "I really wanna see this movie!"

"I don't give a shit, you're not seeing this movie!" the cashier snapped.

"But I'm nineteen!" the boy beside the sixteen year old argued. "I can buy his ticket!"

"I watched this movie, it's way too graphic, you're not watching it! I don't care if you're nineteen or ninety!"

The nineteen year old groaned loudly as he rolled his eyes. "Let me see your manager and let me see him now."

"I am the manager!" the cashier yelled as he grabbed his golden name tag and thrust it forward. "And the only way you're seeing Friday the Thirteenth is under my dead body!"

Olivia's eyes widened and her heart began beating rapidly against her chest. Fin didn't know she was only sixteen. He thought she was a college freshman and she had no plans to tell him ANYTHING that would make him think otherwise in the foreseeable future. She'd rather tel a little white lie then have him be angry at her.

Olivia cleared her throat and earned Fin's attention away from the squabbling. "Uh, I really don't wanna see Friday the Thirteenth."

"Why? Baby, there's nothing to be scared of, I'll be right there with you."

"No I know. I know but, uh, I just... I'm not really in the mood for a scary movie, ya know?"

Olivia quickly scanned the movie list, looking for the first movie that wasn't 'R' rated. "Oh, uh, Coal Miners Daughter," Olivia offered, hoping it wasn't as stupid as it sounded. "I heard that was amazing, can we see that one?"  
Fin raised his brow. "Isn't that the one about the Lynn girl?"

"Loretta Lynn, yup. And I'm a huge fan," Olivia lied, never before hearing a single song by the talented woman "So... do you mind?"

Fin, who had no desire to sit through an autobiography about some Country Singer but not wanting to *hurt her feelings or pride, merely sighed and nodded. "Sure. We'll see the Coal movie."

Olivia beamed at him and hugged him. "Thank you," she said with a happy sigh.

"No problem, Girl," he told her as he embraced her. "But you know you're making it up to me, right?"

Olivia pulled back from his arms and smirked. "I look forward to it," she purred.

Fin bit his bottom lip for a moment before he leaned down and kissed her, enjoying the softness of her lips before he pulled back and sighed happily. "This coal movie is gonna be great."

Olivia chuckled before she nuzzled into his tight and warm embrace, the smile instantly fading from her face.

This was going to be a lot harder then it looked...

**Present Day **

As Olivia and Fin walked to Cragen's office, they were both reminded why they never talked about any aspect of their prior relationship. The air was thick with tension and neither could bring themselves to even look at one another much less talk about that they were gonna say to their superior.

They paused outside of Cragen's office and Olivia's heart pounded hard against her ribs so hard she thought it was going to burst out of her chest. Her breathing was slightly haggard and Fin glanced down at her, swallowing hard when he saw the look of fear embedded in her features.

"You okay?" he muttered softly.

Olivia shook her head, "not really," she mumbled as she raised a trembling hand to Cragen's door. Taking a deep breath that did nothing to calm her nerves, she knocked three rapid times and for the whole 2 seconds it took for him to tell them to come in, it felt like an entire lifetime...

Looking at one another for some kind of support, Olivia and Fin walked into Cragen's office who narrowed his eyes in slight confusion. His detectives coming to see him wasn't an unusual thing but they hardly ever came in pairs.

"Whats going on?" Cragen asked as Fin and Olivia walked in with Fin shutting the door behind him.

"We need to talk to you about the Moline case," Fin told him with a deep breath. Cragen motioned to the chairs in front of his desk and both Olivia and Fin sat down in them.

Olivia and Fin glanced at one another before they turned back to a curious Cragen. Olivia took a deep breath and glanced down at the floor for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts into something remotely organized.

Finally she turned back to Cragen and began wringing her hands together nervously. "The... the victim... she uh..." She cleared her throat and wiped her eyes that had filled with sudden tears. "Fin and myself... we... we have a... a personal connection to... to Annette Molinet ."

Fin whipped towards her. "That's her name? Annette?"

Olivia nodded as she turned from an even more baffled Cragen to an anxious Fin and offered him a warm smile. "Yeah. They call her Annie for short."

Fin couldn't help the grin that overtook his face. "It's beautiful," he told her. "I know you're not a fan of names with 'A', but that's a beautiful name, Liv."

"Okay hang on," said Cragen as he looked between Olivia and Fin, his eyes narrowed in confusion. "Does someone wanna tell me what's going on?"

Olivia and Fin glanced at one another briefly. "Please tell him," Olivia begged softly. Fin nodded before they turned back towards Cragen. Fin cleared his throat as he clapped his hands together. "About... About five years before Olivia started work at SVU," he began, deciding it would be in the best interest for everyone if he skipped over the two decades of drama between him and Olivia before they got to the point where Annette was created. "Me and Olivia... we um..." Fin swallowed hard, trying his damnest to find any word that wouldn't disrespect what he had done with Olivia but also wanting to respect her privacy. Finally after several moments he sighed and shook his head. "We hooked up."

Cragen's eyes grew wider then he ever thought possible. He glanced between Olivia who's eyes were burning holes into the floor back to Fin who was silently pleading for the older man not to shout at the two of them.

He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples in dismay with his thumb and forefinger. "Why do I have a feeling that isn't the most surprising part about this story?" he muttered, praying with all his might that he was wrong.

Fin swallowed hard before he began speaking again, deciding he should treat it like a band-aid and get it over as quickly as possible. "Because you'd be right. I... Captain, I got her pregnant."

Cragen's jaw literally dropped and his eyes grew so wide it was almost comical if the situation wasn't so serious. A million and one thoughts ran through his mind, neither of which he could voice without sounding like an idiot.

He had no idea they were anything closer then friends. During Fin's first two years he wasn't even sure of that but Cragen never would have guessed they had had a one night stand years before hand or a hook up or whatever the hell they called it.

This was bad. This was so horrifically bad...

Fin opened his mouth to speak again but Cragen put up a hand to silence the Detective before he reached into one of his desk drawers, and pulled out a large Dr. Pepper. He twisted off the cap and downed over half the bottle in one go before he turned back to his two detectives.

The commanding officer took several deep breaths before he folded his hands on his desk. He closed his eyes and the words 'what happened to the child?' stumbled out of his mouth but he already had a sickening feeling what their answer was gonna be.

"Olivia gave her up for adoption," Fin replied with a bitterness that didn't go unnoticed by neither Cragen or Olivia who snapped her head up to glare at him. "And the newest victim, Annette," his lips curled slightly upwards as he spoke the name of his daughter. "Is our daughter."

Cragen exhaled a long breath and nodded, is hands still folded in front of him. After several moments where he struggled to piece together what had just been told, he turned to look at Olivia. "Who else knows?"

Olivia cleared her throat before she spoke. "Amaro," she answered in a soft voice. "When I found out who it was, I passed out and I wasn't thinking and it just slipped out."

Cragen nodded. "Okay, who else?"

"No one," Olivia told him. "I... I never told anyone. And he promised me he wouldn't tell Amanda and I didn't tell him Fin was the father."

Cragen took a deep breath as he nodded again. "Okay. Okay, okay... Um... I've... I've never had to deal with this situation before," he told them slowly so he had time to think about his next words. "I... I don't need to tell you that you're both off this case and neither of you are to have ANY contact with the... the victim."

Fin shook his head. "I can't do that, Captain. I wanna see her."

"No you don't," muttered Olivia.

"Yeah I do," Fin said a bit snippy. "You got to be there when she was born, held her once and you just saw her. I wasn't even allowed in the hospital room, Olivia."

"That wasn't my fault."

"Oh trust me I know who's fault it is and it's just as wrong now as it was back then," he argued as he narrowed his eyes slightly. "But I am going to see my daughter."

"She isn't your daughter," Olivia told him, glancing at a befuddled Cragen, silently begging him to help her.

"Yeah; she is!" Fin yelled.

"Okay both of you knock it off," Cragen barked making both look over at him. When they did he sighed and shook his head. "First off, how the hell did you two manage to be friends all these years without going back and fourth like this?"

"We didn't talk about it," Olivia admitted. "It was working pretty well actually."

"Well you're talking about it now and this bickering and fighting isn't going to happen. Second, I'm getting the impression this wasn't a random hookup and there's a lot more to the story that you two aren't telling me. But Fin, she's right. Annette isn't your daughter, you gave her up for adoption."

"I didn't give up shit!"

"Nevertheless! You're not to see her. Do I make myself clear, Detective?"

Fin shook his head in disgust as he stood up from the chair. "This is bullshit," he barked as he stormed out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

Cragen groaned into his hands for a moment before he turned towards Olivia who had tears shining in her eyes and he immediately softened. "You okay?" he asked gently.

Olivia sniffed and shook her head. "Not really," she muttered, hardly audible to anyone around her.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Olivia gave him a sad smile. "Not really..."

Without another moment wasted Olivia got up from the chair and headed out of the office, leaving Cragen with only one thought;

This was gonna be very, VERY bad...

Please Review.


End file.
